The popularity of “frozen drinks” such as margaritas has been increasing dramatically. Frozen drinks typically consist of a mixture of flavorings, liquor, and/or other ingredients and a finely-divided ice/water mixture that has the consistency of a thin paste. This type of drink is often called a “slush” drink because the consistency of the drink resembles its namesake in both viscosity and texture.
A frozen drink can be made by placing the ingredients of the drink, including ice in the form of cubes or crushed ice, in a blender. The blender is operated to mix the ingredients and reduce the ice to a finely-divided state. The mixture is then transferred to a drinking glass for consumption.
Alternatively, frozen drink makers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,030 can be utilized. The '030 patent recites an apparatus for preparing frozen drinks having an ice-shaving machine combined with a blender. The ice-shaver and blender of the '030 patent are electrically wired together, and programmed to selective control of the periods of time over which the ice-shaver and blender operate. By the momentary activation of a single switch button, the apparatus may be activated and will automatically deliver the appropriate amount of ice to the blender cup and will turn on the blender at the appropriate time and for the appropriate amount of time.